The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to air-oil/fuel-oil coolers for aircraft.
Heat exchangers can be utilized within an aircraft to transfer heat from one fluid to another. Aircraft may use both air-cooled oil coolers and fuel-cooled oil coolers to extract thermal energy from oil to maintain oil within optimal operational temperature limits. Often, large thermal gradients between the oil and the ambient air of air cooled oil coolers may lead to thermal stress and further, the amount of fuel flow in fuel-cooled oil coolers may be insufficient to provide sufficient heat transfer capabilities.